


Written in the Stars

by midnightstarlightwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dank Memes, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I mean they are actual human disasters, Lance is precious, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Space Skype, emojis, keith is confused, lots of laughs too though, love letters IN SPACE, paladin shenanigans!, so of course there are going to be shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: "Are Galra allergic to bees?" "Lance what the fuck, it's the middle of the night."A tale of mutual pining, bonding moments, “Space Skype”, and love-related shenanigans.





	1. Prologue

They weren’t love letters.

At least not at first.

In the early days, it was easy for Lance to pretend everything was normal. One paladin talking to another, messaging across the vast distance of space, catching up. The usual, you know?

Nothing bad about that of course. After all, it was completely natural to miss your fellow teammate. Keith had been gone for months!

They  _weren’t_  love letters.

Pidge had been the one to set up a messaging system between Keith and the rest of them. Because of course she was. Lance was convinced she was the smartest person in the galaxy, and he thanked every space deity out there that she was on their side.

Of course, they could talk to the Blade via the main deck of the ship. That Space Skype or whatever it was. It was pretty cool, he had to admit, but lacking any sort of privacy. Besides, whenever they did talk to the Blade, Keith was there. But he was usually in the background. It was always some other dude talking.

Sometimes Lance liked to think he and Keith made eye contact. Though he could never be totally sure.

Not that he was thinking about that the entire time the team chats were happening or anything, he only wanted to know what was going on with the former red paladin. Truth be told, he was worried about Keith. Back in the castle ship, everyone was together, and there was always Hunk around to cuddle if he was feeling low. Keith wasn’t exactly the hugging type, but still, did he have someone to cuddle? Lance doubted it.

Lance liked to think that he and Keith had gotten past their whole rivalry thing a while back. They’d had some good talks whilst Keith was the black paladin. And Keith didn’t get close to people easily. Lance couldn’t exactly picture him having heart-to-hearts with any of the other Blade members. He couldn’t picture the Blade having late night slumber parties in their room or bantering through a friendly sparring session or having food-goo fights. That was way too bizarre to imagine.

All-in-all, Lance worried. He couldn’t help it! Anyways, what was so bad about wondering how Keith was doing? He cared about all of his teammates equally! It just so happened one was further away, and more isolated than all the rest.

So how did the messaging system work? Pidge had juiced up some old tablets lying around and given one to Keith the last time they’d reconvened for a meeting. The tablets worked similarly to the Space Skype only without the video calling and, because the tablets didn’t have as much power, it took a while for messages to send. So they worked best as an e-mail type of system rather than a texting thing.

“I’m working on fixing them up more,” Pidge added as she handed Lance his tablet, which he gleefully took. Ever the perfectionist, to say she was annoyed that the messaging system was slower than she would have liked was an understatement. She sat at the edge of Lance’s bed, legs crossed, arms folded, lip jutting out. The perfect picture of a scientist in the midst of a sulk. “Eventually, I’ll be able to upgrade them so they have video calling features, group chat, maybe even emojis. But for now, we can only message one person at a time.”

“This is awesome!” Lance cried, his fingers itching to use his new gadget. Suddenly he halted and hit face took on a serious demeanour. “Though I’ve got to ask. What about memes?”

That at least broke Pidge out of her mood. She snorted, adjusting her glasses. “What are we, animals? Of course, there’ll be a meme upgrade.”

“YES!” Lance said, high-fiving Pidge with a broad grin. “See, this right here, this is why you’re the resident pala-genius!”

They talked for a while longer, thinking about ways to annoy the others with memes (the danker the better), wondering if Keith would get any of their references and thinking about all the ways intergalactic personal communication could work in the future.

Eventually, though, Lance was left alone with nothing but his tablet and the stars for company.

Sometimes, when he was feeling homesick, he ignored the stars. Pretended they weren’t there. If he stared at the ceiling it was easy to forget how far away from everything he was. If he squinted right, he could imagine he was back at the garrison or even back home, that the ceiling he stared at was his old bedroom. It worked sometimes. Sort of.

Now was different. He had other things on his mind besides Earth.

He shuffled to the window, lion slippers on, and gazed out into the vast darkness of space. There they were. The stars. Twinkling away like they always did. Pressing a hand to the glass, he thought of Keith, with the Blade, going on those crazy missions. He was so far away…

A heavy weight pressed on his chest, similar to the one he got when he was with his family but different somehow. It was more poignant than the dull ache he’d gotten used to in the time they’d been away.

Maybe it was the difference between leaving someone and being left behind by someone?

He shook his head. Woah, where had that come from? Keith hadn’t left him behind. That  _wasn’t_  what had happened. Keith had stepped aside and joined the Blade of Marmora for his own reasons. Shiro had come back, the Black Lion had its rightful paladin back. And Lance? Lance was…

Lance was the red paladin now. Lance was Shiro’s right hand man.

Shoving those thoughts to the deepest depth of his brain, where they belonged, Lance tore his eyes away from the window and flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. Tablet in hand, he selected Keith’s name from the short contact list and began to type...

* * *

 

“UGH!”

Keith wished he had a door to slam shut. He missed Earth doors. There was nothing like getting your frustration out than slamming a door.

Or punching Iverson in the face, but that was neither here nor there.

He stomped into his room, roughly kicking off his shoes and dropping like a stone onto the bed. It had been a long, arduous mission. The bad kind. The kind where they’d lost people despite his best efforts.

Gritting his teeth, Keith fell back against his pillows, closing his eyes and willing his headache away. The sounds of Kolivan’s chiding still rang in his ears and he curled his fists.

Truth be told, he wasn’t angry. Even though he was acting like it. In actuality, he didn’t know what he was feeling. Regret for losing some of his comrades, frustration at letting his emotions get the better of him  _again_. Fear.

Fear.

Keith sat up immediately, his stomach lurching. He rubbed his face, exhausted but knowing he wasn’t about to get a moment of rest whilst all of these emotions kept churning away inside of him, like some low-grade washing machine filled with sludge. Fear wasn’t good. Fear was perhaps the worst emotion he could feel. That much he knew without Kolivan yelling it at him in his low, gravelly, disappointed principal voice.

Fear was the emotion that made you hesitate. Hesitation got you killed.

The thing was, what was he afraid of?

He sighed, reaching into his pocket to grab his knife, the blade that had gotten him in to resistance to begin with. Usually it helped him, grounded him when he looked at it. Today was different. Today was a bad day, a day where nothing made sense. He’d lost people on the mission. It was his fault, his oversight. He could’ve saved them…

A brief flash, a glimpse of people he’d come to care about crossed his mind. The other paladins, Allura, Coran. It only took a second of thinking about them before they slammed into his mind permanently, their faces replacing the ones of those  lost today.

Keith wanted to scream. Instead he clutched at his hair, head bowed, elbows on knees. His fingers dug into his scalp, almost as if he wanted to claw into his brain and dig those images out of his mind physically. He needed something, anything, to distract him.

**_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._ **

He glanced up, frowning. What the hell was that noise?

It continued and, at first, he was worried it was a bomb. But it didn’t sound like one. It sounded more like a phone or something.

Luckily his room was as pristine as it always was. It didn’t take long to find the source of the strange sound.

It was the tablet Pidge had given him the last time they’d met. Picking it up he glanced at the screen. A message?

His heart lurched. Why would they message him privately instead of the Blade? Was there a spy for Zarkon, and the guys needed to get a message to him about it in secret? Or had the opposite happened? Had Prince Lotor escaped and gone on a rampage? A million different scenarios raced through his mind, all worse than the last, to the point where he was dreading even opening the message.

But open it he did. And it was nothing like what he’d expected.

 _Incoming Message From: LanceyLance_  
To: Keith  
Subject: WHAT UP?!

_Message:_

_Hey bud! What’s up?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Midnight here! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This prologue was to get a feeling of the characters/where they are. The rest of the romance will unfold in Keith and Lance's space letters to each other (and other characters will be involved in the drama too!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr here: [midnightstarlightwrites](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response I got on that last chapter! Hope you enjoy this next one! ^_^

_Incoming Message From: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith  
Subject: WHAT UP?!_

_  
Message:_

_Hey bud! What’s up? Isn’t this super cool? We can message each other now whenever we like thanks to Pidge! I love that little nerd! :D_

_Btw Pidge hasn’t installed any emojis on the message system yet (booooo!) so we have to use these ancient emojis like :) and :O or ;)_

_;) is my fave._

_Anyways It’s been a while since we all heard from you and I wanted to check how you were! Aside from all the crazy awesome missions you must be going on for the BOM, you havin a good time over there? Doesn’t seem like those new team mates of yours are as fun or cool as us haha! But, yeah, hope life isn’t too boring for you!_

_Kaltenecker says hi! I’ll have an extra milkshake tonight in your honour._

_Peace!_

_Lance_

_P.S: You can change your username in the settings._

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance  
Subject: R.E: WHAT UP?!

 

Message:

Hey, it’s good to hear from you.

Things over here are… pretty much the same. Mission, training, sleep, repeat. It’s nice to have a routine, not much else to say there. But tell Kaltenaecker I said hello back, even though she can’t understand me because you know, she’s a cow.

I had a mission today. It went…ok I guess.

Why would I change my username? Everyone knows my name is Keith. Isn’t it easier if I keep it like that?

Kieth

 

* * *

 

 _Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_  
_To: Keith_  
_Subject: R.E, R.E: WHAT UP?!_

_Message:_

_Why did I decide to message you again? You’re such a killjoy :P_

_And no offense dude, but you BOM crew sounds boring as all hell. Don’t you do anything for fun? You should come back to Voltron as soon as you can. I mean like I get that you had things you needed to do, but still! It’s eat, sleep, RAVE, repeat. Not eat, sleep, train, repeat. All work and no play is no way to live._

_And if I know Keith-speak, “ok I guess” means that your mission didn’t go well huh? Sorry about that :( but you’re alright, yeah? You’re not moping in your room are you? Or taking it out on a training bot?_

_You have a new mission from LanceyLance! Recover from your sucky mission by DOING SOMETHING FUN!_

_Report back ASAP with results from the mission!_

_That’s an order cadet ;D_

_Lance_

_P.S: People will still know it’s you if your username is good and it stay true to the core of who you are!_

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: ???

Message:

What the hell is Keith-speak?

Keith

P.S: I’m not changing my username. Also, training IS fun.

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: RE: ???_

_Message:_

_Keith-speak dude! :D You have this way of talking where you understate things. It’s usually when you don’t want people to worry about you. I noticed it when you were the black paladin and all stressed about filling Shiro’s shoes._

_And training is NOT fun. Well- ok- it is when you’re awesome at it. But it’s not really relaxing. You need to chill dude. If you don’t, your hot-head-ness is going to melt your brain. Which would be no good._

_So it sounds to me like you’ve got no-one to confide in over at the Bore of Marmora (lololol) so if you feel like your hot-head is gonna go all volcano-y, you can talk to me! I’m here for ya, man!_

_Even if you don’t change your username because you have the soul of a grumpy 89-year-old cat._

_Must be the Galra in you ;D sourpuss._

 

_Lance_

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Thanks

 

Message:

Thanks Lance, for you know, saying that I can talk to you about stuff. That’s... that's cool of you.

And, you know, same? I know you have Hunk and Pidge there to talk to so you’ll probably be fine. But if you need to talk you can talk to me too.

I guess you’re right that I need to relax more but no-one here really knows how to chill either. They aren’t boring though so don’t call it the Bore of Marmora!

I’m going to ignore the sourpuss comment. But just so you know, if we ever train together, when I go rough on you, know that’s exactly why ;)

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Hunk_

_Subject: HELP_

_Message:_

_HUNK HELP_

_I THINK KEITH IS FLIRTING WITH ME!_

_LANCE_

_P.S HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me here: [midnight's tumblr](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/) for more Klance and fandom shenanigans!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Back at it again with this fun little fic!
> 
> I will say this fic starts off funny but it's going to have some deeper feels in it for sure. We've got a whole lot of pining and late night messaging to get through.
> 
> But for now have some prime Lance freakouts for your soul haha!

**Incoming Message from: Hunk**

**To: LanceyLance**

**Subject: What**

**Message:**

**???**

**We are talking about Keith right?**

**I mean like- don’t get me wrong. I trust you, dude. But I’m finding it waaaay too weird to picture Keith flirting. I mean. This is Keith!**

**Why do you want my help anyway? You want me to flirt back for you? Lol!**

**Hunk**

**X**

**P.S come to the kitchen already. I know it’s getting late in space-time but I was up trying to cook some stuff. Have the weirdest mental block at the moment and you know how cooking helps relax me. Come on over if you wanna get some snacks!**

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Hunk_

_Subject: R.E What_

_Message:_

_HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF COOKING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!_

_…_

_…_

_I’ll be there soon._

_And NO I don’t want you to flirt back for me! What the hell?_

_Lance_

_P.S: Change your nickname to HunkHunkaBurninLove I double-dog dare you!_

 

* * *

 

**Incoming Message from: HunkaHunkaBurninLove**

**To: LanceyLance**

**Subject: Love**

**Message:**

**Like I said, cooking helps me relax. Relaxing helps my brain do the cool sciencey things. Pretty simple exchange when you think about it :D**

**Also, I changed my nickname. The things I do for you, man.**

**But I mean, judgin’ from how you’re freaking out about Keith flirting with you, looks like you’re the one whose burnin’ with love ;D lolololol**

**Hurry up and come to the kitchen before I give all your snacks to Matt. Poor guy is skin and bones! In the meantime though, unless it’s like super gross (I mean I still can’t picture Keith flirting. IT’S KEITH!) send me what Keith said. I’ll decode it for you. WITH SCIENCE.**

**Hunk**

**X**

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove_

_Subject: Omw_

_Message:_

_Just sent Keith’s message to ya._

_So what do you think? Is he flirting or am I freaking out like you would if Shay said something like that to you?_

_And don’t give my snacks to Matt!!! D: I’ll be there soon! I’ve gotta have two milkshakes tonight anyway. I told Keith I would._

_Lance_

* * *

 

**Incoming Message from: HunkaHunkaBurninLove**

**To: LanceyLance**

**Subject: LOL**

**Message:**

**That’s not flirting!**

**Think about Keith saying that in his Keith-y way. He’s throwing down a challenge, not flirting with you! You need to chill out!**

**I mean I guess if you think about it the ;) is kind of incriminating. As is the kind of unfortunate innuendo (haha rough with you!). If it were any other person I’d totally say that the flirt meter was up by 1000. But this is Keith we’re talking about. Did he even have a social media presence back on Earth?**

**Speaking of which is there such a thing as Alien Facebook where all the alien old people go to yell about the Galra Empire and alien kids these days? Alien Twitter? What does an alien hashtag look like?**

**These are the real questions man.**

**So yeah. Not flirting.**

**Unless…**

**Ohhhhh.**

**Is the reason why you’re freaking out because you WANT him to be flirting with you? You have been kinda mopey since he left. Methinks you might have a lil crush?**

**Hunk**

**X**

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove_

_Subject: RE: LOL_

_Message:_

_What? I don’t have a crush on Keith! Sure things haven’t been the same around here since he left and Shiro…_

_Shiro’s such a good leader. He’s so good at knowing what he’s doing that he doesn’t really need any help. Not like Keith did._

_But that just means I get more time to myself, training and everything._

_Btw I don’t know if Space Facebook is a thing. But Space Tinder definitely is ;)_

_So, ok, I was freaking out over nothing. That’s good I guess. Because I definitely don’t like Keith that way. I’m not disappointed that he wasn’t flirting. Could you imagine? Omg it would be so awkward. It’s cool. It’s all cool._

_Phew! What a relief! Haha :))_

_Be there soon._

_Lance_

_P.S: You sure it’s not flirting? I mean, I know it’s Keith and he’s pretty blunt and he’s totally not subtle, so I don’t think he could flirt if he tried. But idk, maybe I rubbed off on him a bit…_

 

* * *

 

**Incoming Message from: HunkaHunkaBurninLove**

**To: LanceyLance**

**Subject: ;)**

**Message:**

**Oh I think you wanna rub off on him a lot ;) lololololololol**

**Hunk**

**X**

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove_

_Subject: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Message:_

_WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?!?!?!_

_Lance_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: ?

 

Message:

Hey did my last message go through? You haven’t replied back in a while.

Sorry if I said anything weird before. I don’t really message people like this. But if I do say weird things all you have to do is let me know and I’ll try and… you know… stop being weird I guess.

I’m heading to bed now but message me tomorrow if you want. It was kind of nice to talk to someone like this.

Tell Red I said hey.

Goodnight.

Keith

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: R.E: ?_

_Message:_

_Oh god man, I’m so sorry! Hunk made me freak out over something stupid and I had to march down to where he was and defend my honor. It was whole thing. Naturally, you know, I came out victorious as always though. You know me, LanceyLance never backs down and he never loses! ;D_

_Which is why I’ll totally kick your butt when we train together next time I see you. Your ass is mine._

_Sleep well! And I’ll definitely tell Red you said hey._

_Nighty night!_

_Lance_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: R.E, R.E: ?

 

Message:

What about the time I had to rescue you from the tree a girl tied you to? Sounded like a losing scenario there.

And you’re on. We’ll see who owns whose ass the next time we meet.

Goodnight

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Pidge_

_Subject: Keith Owns My Ass_

_Message:_

_You were right HUNK! I’m sorry I threw the food goo at you! You were totally right!_

_I like Keith. I. Like. Keith??? I actually flirted with him even though he has no idea. I have no idea what I was thinking! My fingers…they just…they totally acted on their own._

_Omg. I LIKE KEITH, HUNK._

_Oh god._

_Lance_

 

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidge_ **

**_To: LanceyLance_ **

**_Subject: R.E: Keith Owns My Ass_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_Think you messaged the wrong person dude..._ **

**_(hahahahaha)_ **

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Pidge_

_Subject: …_

_Message:_

_I’m so screwed…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Klance and fandom shenanigans! [midnightstarlightwrites](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm planning to try updating this fic every Thursday so stay tuned! ^_^ Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^O^ yay a new chapter!!!
> 
> Once again thank you for the lovely comments I've gotten on this fic so far! They really make me want to write more :3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it ^_^ <3

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: LanceyLance_ **

**_Subject: You can run but you can’t hide!_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_Dude…_ **

**_Dude._ **

**_C’mon._ **

**_;D_ **

**_Pidge_ **

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Pidgeon_

_Subject: I’m not running or hiding!_

_Message:_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_

_There’s nothing to talk about!!!!! Whatever you read last night was a weird glitch or something…_

_…_

_That’s not gonna fly is it? Dammit. You’re smart, can you think why you’d get an email like this, that I TOTALLY didn’t write? Can these things be hacked?_

_Lance_

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: LanceyLance_ **

**_Subject: >:(_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_I’m insulted you think that I’d make something that could be hacked! Ass!_ **

**_But aside from that._ **

**_I noticed you’ve been avoiding everyone today. Did you think I was gonna blab about what you messaged me about? About you liking Keith?_ **

**_Cause dude, I’m not an idiot. I figured you two out ages ago. And judging from your hysteria last night, I’m guessing I’ve known far longer than you. Which- LOL._ **

**_Anyways your secret is safe with me. I’m pretty sure Allura hasn’t figured it out, neither has Shiro. They’re both too busy trying to play ma’ and pop to the universe hahahaha! So chill out and stop hiding in the training room. Just because you’re pining for Keith’s ass, doesn’t mean you have to start acting all moody like him._ **

**_Although I’d watch out for Hunk, you know he likes to gossip._ **

**_Pidge_ **

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Pidgeon_

_Subject: :D_

_Message:_

_Thanks for the tip. And sorry for the hacking comment. I bow before your almighty computer-ma-bobby skills!  May you keep all the Galra trolls off our network :)_

_Ugh. I just spooked myself by thinking of Galra internet trolls._

_WAIT!_

_Could we troll the Galra?! :D :D :D Pidge? Pidgey? Pidgeon? Pidgeot???? :D :D :D???_

_Can we troll the GALRA?! They gotta have their own network, right?_

_I’m gonna come and visit you the second I’ve finished training (btw I am NOT acting like Keith just because I miss him. I take my training seriously you know! Gotta keep my shooting sharp!)_

_AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FIGURED IT OUT AGES AGO?! FIGURED OUT WHAT?! DOES KEITH LIKE ME BACK?_

_Lance_

_X_

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: LanceyLance_ **

**_Subject: >:D ohohohohoho_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_Oh we have much to discuss my friend._ **

**_We have much to discuss._ **

**_Not about Keith though. It’s way funnier to let you two idiots figure stuff out on your own._ **

**_Pidge_ **

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: What did you do?

 

Message:

So, I was on a mission today. Something weird happened. I’m pretty sure you and Pidge are behind it. Probably Hunk too.

But in case you’re not behind it, I’ll explain.

A few of us were infiltrating a Galra ship heading for the Liten Quadrant. Our job was to take out the crew and hack the system so that the ship appeared to be re-routed by officials, then commandeer the ship and steal the supplies before the empire got wind of us doing so.

That’s not what happened. Not exactly. We got the supplies and took over the ship. But we didn’t have to fight anyone. Even the captain was angry and distracted enough to quickly take him out…

They were all yelling about fixing the ship’s network. Because every screen on board had this short cartoon of a boot kicking Zarkon’s butt playing on a loop.

I mean. That sounds like your idea. And the reason I think you’re involved is because it had your voice attached to the cartoon going “NA-NA, NA-NA BOO-BOO.”

It was… bizarre to say the least.

If you weren’t behind it, sorry for the random message. Though you’ll probably find it funny.

So yeah that was my day. Hope everything is ok with you. Talk soon I guess?

Keith

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: Keith_ **

**_Subject: OMFG_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_I CAN’T FUCKING BREATHEEEEEEEEEEE LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_ **

**_I would say I’m sorry. But I’m really, really not._ **

**_HAHAHA! Glad you were there to enjoy our show dude!_ **

**_Pidge_ **

* * *

 

**Incoming Message from: HunkaHunkaBurninLove**

**To: Keith**

**Subject: For the record…**

**Message:**

**Look I just wanted to go on the record of saying that, at first, I was against the idea of trolling a Galra ship.**

**On the other hand, I WAS the one that drew the cartoon of Zarkon getting his butt kicked. Had to take credit for that.**

**Did you like it? :D**

**Hunk**

**X**

* * *

 

Incoming Message from Keith:

To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove

Subject: RE: For the record

 

Message:

It was creative. I didn’t know you could draw.

Lance convinced you to change your username, didn’t he?

Keith

* * *

 

**Incoming message from: HunkaHunkaBurninLove**

**To: Keith**

**Subject: Names**

**Message:**

**What’s in a name, man? ;D**

**But yeah, he convinced me. It’s cute!**

**Did he suggest a name for you? I noticed you haven’t changed yours. Bet you were all “ >:( I’m not changing it!” when Lance asked.**

**Oh! You should change it to KeithLoves-fs[k[g[jgspojsg[**

**Vjbwhiw2u92**

**KeithLovgogpsjsgpojg**

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove

Subject: ?

 

Message:

Err…you ok man?

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message to: Keith_

_From: LanceyLance_

_Subject: Guilty ;D_

_Message:_

_Haha! Ignore that! Hunk and I were just… wrestling! Yeah! Wrestling!_

_I’ve got his tablet now. He’s hunting me to get it back._

_He can have it back when he stops being a Meddling Maria._

_But yeah that prank! That was us! Not much was happening on the ship today, so we decided if we couldn’t fight the Galra’s today, we were going to anny the hell out fo them >:D_

_Soorry for typos, I thought I heard Hunk coming down the corridor and had to quickly duck into a room and hide. Stealth mode: ACTIVATE._

_Ooops. I mean (activate)…_

_You have to imagine me whispering it._

_Oh! It’s your room! I’m hiding it your room! Hehe._

_Anywho. About the prank. We didn’t expect the ship we decided to pick on to be the ship that you were infiltrating! It’s a small world! ;D_

_Admit you found it funny. You know you did!_

_Lance_

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: RE: Guilty ;D

 

Message:

Why are you in my room?

Keith

* * *

 

_Incoming message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: RE: RE: Guilty ;D_

_Message:_

_Hey, hey, don’t freak out! Nothing underhanded here. I’m only hiding in your room because it was closest and Hunk would never think of checking here._

_I ain’t a snoop ;) I’ll get out once I think the coast is clear. Promise!_

_You can trust me._

_But like, do you even have anything to snoop on? Your room looks pretty bare even from where I’m standing. Which is by the door. Far away from anything. See? Told ya you can trust me._

_I guess you took stuff with you when you left, huh? It makes sense._

_I don’t know. Seeing your room look so empty feels weird. It’s like you’re really not part of Voltron anymore. At least for the time being._

_But that’s dumb right? Of course you’ll come back! :D It wouldn’t be Team Voltron without our grumpy red paladin no matter how annoying you are at times! And even if you aren’t one actively, you are one in spirit!_

_You’ll always be part of Team Voltron._

_Lance_

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Thanks

 

Message:

Thanks… I guess I didn’t think of being a paladin like that. It’s nice to know you guys still see me as part of the team.

By the way you’re annoying too.

I don’t know if I’ll be back or not to be honest. It’s like you said when we had our talk. Allura is a paladin now, so there’s no real need for me to stay as a paladin when I don’t have a lion to pilot. It’s that simple. I’m better needed as a member of the Blade. At least I can be useful here. For now.

We don’t know what will happen in the future though. So, I wouldn’t worry about that stuff. Remember when I said to leave the math to Pidge? There’s no point in stressing about it.

Besides, it won’t matter once we’ve defeated Zarkon.

And… just so you know. I did trust you. I just wondered why you were in my room of all places. I wasn’t accusing you of anything.

In hindsight the trolling thing was... well it was baffling at the time, sure, but thinking about the looks on all the soldiers’ faces? Yeah. It was kind of funny.

Who knew you could be genuinely funny? ;)

Keith

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: RUDE_

_Message:_

_What?! I’m plenty funny! I’m always making people laugh! :P_

_You’re right about not worrying I guess. But… ok don’t take this wrong or anything, but things don’t really feel the same without you here. Besides, I know you’ll be back! I have good instincts about these things ;)_

_Oh. Allura just did an announcement- apparently, we’re suiting up for something. She probably got a tip from Lotor. Uuuuuugh. I don’t trust that dude >:( but whatever the Princess wants I guess!_

_Looks like the day is going to be busier than I thought._

_Wish us luck!_

_Lance_

_P.S: Thanks for saying you trust me! Means a lot._

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: RE: RUDE

 

Message:

Why would I wish you luck? I know you’re going to kick ass. Red’s picky. She wouldn’t have chosen you if she didn’t think you could handle things.

Let me know how it goes.

Keith

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove_

_Subject: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Message:_

_Hunk. Keith is going to kill me. With feelings._

_I swear to god I don’t know what to do! What should I do? How can I handle ever seeing him in person if this is the way he makes me feel just through messaging? He complimented me (sort of) and I almost messaged him back telling him…something I definitely should NEVER tell him._

_I’m going to die. I’m GOING TO DIE. If I don’t make it, tell my sister I was the one who killed her goldfish back in 6 th grade. The guilt’s been eating me alive for years!!!!!!!_

_Lance_

_X_

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: HunkaHunkaBurninLove_

_Subject: OOPS_

_Message:_

_I forgot I have your tablet. Sorry. But that’s what you get for trying to tell Keith he should change his username to- to- THAT!_

_But my point still stands. Keith is going to kill my heart and I am going to die._

_Peace! Let’s kick ass this mission. I’ll give you your tablet back when I see you._

_Lance_

_X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update early next week because next Wednesday I'm going on my first holiday in like THREE YEARS!!!! OMFG I can't wait I need the break OTL
> 
> You can follow my writing instagram (and what'll be my holiday shenanigans too hehe) here: [Midnight's Insta](https://www.instagram.com/midnightstarlightwrites/)
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr where I share sneak previews and fangirl over Voltron and Klancey things (and you can DM me and stuff!):[Midnight's Tumblr](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And please yell at me in the comments! I try to reply to everyone too if I can ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Life and my novel got in the way- but I'm back now and are you ready for some LATE NIGHT feels?  
> When people are sleepy, they reveal more than they mean to~

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: Bored_

_Message:_

_Keith_

_Keeeith_

_Dude_

_My man_

_Bored_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: RE: Bored

 

Message:

Oh my god, why are you even awake? It’s the middle of the night.

Also, don’t you have a skincare routine thing? If you’re awake that’ll mess it up. Go to bed.

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: PFFT_

_Message:_

_Errr, first of all, in Space it’s always the middle of the night. Or the middle of the day. Times of day are, like, barely a thing. Sure the castle ship has an internal clock. But yeah. It’s always dark so what does it matter?_

_Secondly, awwww you care about my skincare routine! <3_

_Thirdly, are Galra allergic to bees?_

_Lance_

_X_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: RE: PFFT

 

Message:

Lance, what the fuck?

And I don’t care about your skincare routine. I just don’t want to hear you crying for 2 hours over getting a pimple. Again.

I don’t know if Galra are allergic to bees, but I am. You can’t use me as your Galra touchstone either. I’m half human. So whatever you’re planning with bees. Just…don’t.

Keith

 

* * *

 

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: ;)_

_Message:_

_Ok fine, fine. I won’t talk to Pidge about my awesome plan to release a swarm of deadly bees into a Galra ship. Killjoy._

_Btw you’re so much grumpier when you’re sleepy. Kinda like a cat. It’s cute lol._

_And EXCUSE ME. But my skincare routine is important! We can’t all be blessed with perfectly clear skin like you._

_Lance_

_XX_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: ???

 

Message:

Err thanks I guess? I never really thought of my skin as perfect before though.

And I may be grumpy when I’m tired, but at least I don’t spout crazy things about bees.

You’re lucky I couldn’t sleep either.

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: Ugh_

_Message:_

_UUUUUUUGH of course you wouldn’t think about your skin like that. Effortlessly pretty people never really think about this stuff. Unlike SOME people, the rest of us need to WORK at our good looks._

_It’s worth it though ;) gotta look good for the girls._

_I’d try and look good for the guys too, but they never notice._

_Lance_

_X_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Heh

 

Message:

I never got why you felt you needed to put that crap over your face.

I’m a guy. I think you look good most of the time. Just saying.

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Message:_

_You think I’m pretty?! :D_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: RE: ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Message:

Don’t start.

And you said you thought I was pretty first. You have no leg to stand on.

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: Heh_

_Message:_

_You think I’m preeeeeeeeeeettttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_Lance_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: Pidgeon

Subject: Help

 

Message:

Hey Pidge,

Is there a block button on these things? I can’t find it.

Keith

 

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: Keith_ **

**_Subject: LOL_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_Hahahahaha no. What did Lance do?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: Pidgeon

Subject: RE: LOL

 

Message:

Do I even have to say? It’s Lance.

 

* * *

 

**_Incoming Message from: Pidgeon_ **

**_To: Keith_ **

**_Subject: RE: RE: LOL_ **

****

**_Message:_ **

**_Understandable. Have a good night._ **

**_Pidge_ **

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Blocked

 

Message:

I’m going to bed.

Later.

Keith

 

* * *

 

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: D:_

_Message:_

_Woahwoahwoah wait a sec!_

_You aren’t actually pissed are you? Sorry, I’m just happy! It’s always nice to know people think you’re attractive!_

_Don’t leave meeee, I can’t sleep and I’m so booooored and I wanna talk to someone until I’m asleep pleaaase?_

_Lance_

_Xx_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Ugh

 

Message:

You are so annoying sometimes, you know that?

Well, as long as you’re not mocking me we’re cool I guess.

Besides, I don’t get why you care about looks so much. Isn’t what’s inside the most important?

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: Awww_

_Message:_

_See I knew you were a secret softie! What you just said was some straight-up Disney stuff. Lol!_

_And I wouldn’t mock you about this anyway. That would make me a jerk._

_You can’t help but think I’m pretty ;) If I made fun of you for that, I’d be making fun of something you can’t change. Which would be a dick move._

_I’ll mock you for dumb stuff. Like your hair, or your stupid jacket. Stuff you actually chose._

_But you’re right about what’s on the inside mattering the most. Which is why I may flirt with everything that moves, but… I don’t fall for people easily. And I tend to fall for what’s inside more than outside._

_When I fall, man, I fall so hard. Do you ever get like that? I can’t ever imagine you falling for someone to be honest. Too busy training and being all badass. Like Han Solo._

_Even though I’m WAY more Han Solo than you._

_Lance_

_Xx_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Go to bed

 

Message:

Ok you’re babbling now. You should get some sleep.

I’m not going to rise to the stupid jacket comment. I’m not. I like my jacket. End of story.

And Han Solo thought he was cool and a lone wolf ‘til he met Leia. Then… he realised he needed people around him who loved him and needed to stand up for things that were greater than him. He found a purpose with those who cared about him.

If you’re any Star Wars character, you’re Chewbacca. Those roars he makes are all I can hear when you talk.

Keith

 

* * *

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: FIRST OF ALL_

_Message:_

_YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE._

_Omg. I’m so not Chewy! How dare you. I’m totally a Han Solo! Suave, good with Princesses, a sharpshooter, a good pilot and you said so yourself I’m good looking! Totally a Han Solo._

_If you were a Star Wars character you’d be Kylo Ren. You edgelord. Fight me!!!!_

_Lance_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: Subtlety

 

Message:

You’re not great at reading between the lines, are you?

Don’t worry about it. You can be Han. I’m too sleepy to argue.

And Kylo Ren is cool. Has a badass lightsaber. It’s red.

Keith

* * *

 

 

_Incoming Message from: LanceyLance_

_To: Keith_

_Subject: ???_

_Message:_

_I can totally read between the lines. When theyaren’t all blurry._

_And ofourse youd lovE Kylo Ren. Like Isaid. You’re an edgelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: ???

 

Message:

Ummm Lance? You ok?

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: ???

 

Message:

You must’ve fallen asleep.

You’re so ridiculous.

Heh.

Goodnight.

Sleep well, dumbass.

Keith

* * *

 

Incoming Message from: Keith

To: LanceyLance

Subject: [None]

 

Message:

X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith. He tries lol.  
> Follow me on tumblr! [midnightstarlightwrites](midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
